Una visita inesperada
by CeeCiiTMKBX
Summary: Sharon siempre pensó querer a Break como si fuera su hermano mayor... Pero si inesperadamente una mujer desea a su nii-sama ¿Como reaccionara Sharon? / Pesimo Summary


¡Hola! Es mi primer one-shot, espero que les guste.

Por supuesto **Pandora Hearts **no me pertenece, así como sus personajes. Hago esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro y tan solo por diversión.

Advertencia: Hay lemmon. (Es la primera vez que lo escribo, asi que acepto las criticas xD)

Me gustan las parejas de: OzxGilbert, OzxAlice, SharonxBreak, VincentxEcho, JackxLacie, etc

Pero este fic Seria: SharonxBreak

Pov. Sharon

Como era normal, me preparaba para tomar mi sagrado te con Xerxes-nii.

Estaba empezando a preocuparme… Nii-sama siempre es puntual. Ya que hay dulces. ¿Se abra olvidado? ¿Me habrá dejado y se abra ido a tomar él te con otra mujer? Y miles de preguntas pasaron por mi mente.

(Toc- Toc) Sentí la puerta. Vi como se abría la puerta y se empezaba a ver la figura de Break-nii

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Él estaba aquí.

-¿Vamos a tomar él te Ojou -sama?-Dijo el con su característica sonrisa.

-¡Claro!-Dije, tomándole del brazo y yendo para la terraza.

-Ojou –sama La duquesa invito a tomar él te también a una joven mujer, espero que no le incomode-Dijo Xerxes-nii tranquilamente.

¿Una mujer? ¿Para que mi abuela la invitaría a tomar con nosotros un té sin avisarme?

Llegamos a la terraza y la vi. Nos estaba esperando sentada en una de las sillas.

Era hermosa… Su cabello azabache, ojos zafiros, parecía una muñequita. Debería tener unos 25 años. Me miro y me sonrió amablemente.

Mi autoestima se fue por los suelos. Ella era perfecta y rápidamente me di cuenta de la forma de mirar a mi nii-sama, con deseo. Sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior.

¿Eso me enoja? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

-Buenos días-Dijo con una voz aterciopelada. ¡Hasta su voz era perfecta!

-Buenos días, ¡empecemos con el té!-Dije lo mas amigable posible mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Estábamos solos los tres. Todo era silencioso

-Disculpe mi interrupción, ¿pero podría saber su nombre?-Dijo mirando seductoramente a nii-sama. Me empezó a hervir la sangre, ¿Por qué le interesa mi Breax-nii?

-Break-Dijo el, para luego seguir comiendo su pastel de chocolate.

-Nunca te había visto, ¿Qué eres con la señorita Sharon?-Dijo con una sonrisa. Espere pacientemente la respuesta de mi nii-sama

-Soy su sirviente-Dijo acariciando a Emily.

-Mmm… No me importa si eres un sirviente eres muy lindo-Dijo haciendo una pose bonita.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho.

-Si te dijera que quiero que seas mi sirviente. ¿Lo aceptarías?-Dijo jugueteando con sus cabellos. Se me empezaba a marcar una vena en el cuello, estaba muy tensa. ¿Nii-sama me dejaría?

-Le respondería que, no podría aceptar su oferta. Mi deber es estar siempre con Ojou-sama –Dijo el lamiendo el plato.

Estaba por terminar la tarde del te.

-Prométeme que lo pensaras. Señorita Sharon, gracias por este momento. Debo irme. Adiós-Dijo con una sonrisa amable. Y luego se fue en su carruaje. Yo tenía los pelos de punta. Apenas perdí de vista el carruaje, empecé a correr a mi habitación y la cerré de un portazo.

Me senté en la cama. Empecé a llorar. ¿Y si Break decide irse con ella? Dijo que estaba a mi lado como un deber ¿Solo eso soy? Me dejaría sola… Si no fuera por la promesa que le hizo a mi madre.

Es obvio que él se iría con esa mujer, ella no tiene el cuerpo de una cría de 13 años como yo.

¿Porque me duele tanto? Él tiene derecho a ser feliz.

¿Qué es Break para mí? Si yo lo quiero a el como mi hermano mayor.

_Mientes_

¿Esa voz? ¿Es de mi subconsciencia?

_Tú lo quieres más que eso. No lo ves solo como tu hermano._

Yo… Amo a break-nii…

Me levante intentando ocultar mis lágrimas y me mire al espejo.

Yo no podría competir con esa mujer… En un segundo hice añicos el vestido que tenia puesto.

Me tire en la cama. Y me llore más fuerte, tuve que taparme la boca para que no se escuche.

Pov. Normal

Break, estaba decidido a ir a molestar a Liam, hasta que un pensamiento cruzo su mente… Ojou –Sama estaba muy incomoda en el té, y no ha salido de su habitación hace un rato, ¿Le pasara algo?

Inmediatamente el peliblanco dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la susodicha. Pensó en tocar la puerta. Pero decidió entrar sigilosamente.

Vio a su señorita a medio vestir llorando en su cama. Esa imagen le partió lo poco que tenia de su alma. Odia que los niños lloren y mas si es Ojou –sama, ¿Porque estará llorando? No llego ninguna carta de sus pretendientes dando malas noticias, ¿Entonces? Se dio cuenta de que él era el motivo.

Silenciosamente se acercó a su señorita Sharon y la abrazo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Ella por su parte se sobresalto al sentir unos brazos a su alrededor, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era su amado nii-sama escondió su cara en el entre el cuello de él.

-No llore Ojou –Sama-Le susurró el peliblanco.

-Todo es por este cuerpo-Empezó a decir ella.

-Señorita…-Quiso interrumpir Xerxes pero ella con su dedo los poso en el labio de él haciéndole callar.

-Todos me ven como una cría, incluyéndote, dímelo, ¿Me ves de esa manera?-Dijo ella al borde de llorar de nuevo

Break no sabio como explicarle que hace algunos días empezó a ver a Sharon de una forma distinta a antes. Le seguía teniendo ese cariño pero, Empezó a ver su figura cuando ella pasaba y tenia pensamientos impropios. El sabía que ella no era una niña, pero prometió a su madre cuidarla, como si fuera su hija… Y decidió hace unos días el mismo prohibirse tocar los labios de su señorita.

-Ojou-sama yo no la veo como una niña-Dijo un poco avergonzado él.

-¿Me quieres Break?-Dijo ella, el peliblanco se sorprendió. Es la primera vez que ella le llamaba por su nombre y no nii-sama o Xerxes-nii, entre otros apodos.

-La amo señorita Sharon-Dijo apretándola más hacia él, evitando que ella le mirara a los ojos. Tenía miedo a sentirse rechazado.

Sintió un golpe en su pecho.

-Yo te amo Break, no quiero que te vayas con esa mujer, aunque sé que es egoísta lo que digo… Pero no puedo competir con ella-Dijo ella mientras se aferraba a él.

El sin decir una palabra, agarro el mentón de ella. Y roso sus labios con los de ella, para luego atraparlos en un beso.

Sabía que esto no era correcto, pero quería hacerlo. Lo necesitaba.

Pidió permiso que su lengua entre en la boca de Sharon. Ella entreabrió su boca dejándole pasar. Y empezaron una danza pasional.

Por falta de oxigeno se separaron intentando volver a su respiración normal.

-Sharon, nunca me iré de tu lado, no necesitas competir con nadie. Siempre ganaras-Dijo robándole otro beso.

El la agarro por la cintura acariciando su espalda, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él. Sucumbiendo en el deseo.

Se vieron acostados. Uno encima del otro. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban sin ropa. Pero eso no les importo.

Break se acercó a su oído para susurrar: -Eres hermosa- Mientras lamia su cuello.

Ella soltó un gemido mientras se ruborizaba.

El sonrió, y siguió haciéndolo, amaba las expresiones de su Ojou-Sama

-Break… Hazlo-Dijo ella con una voz extraña.

Lentamente se unieron en un vaivén de caderas. Ya que Break sabia que a Ojou… Sharon le dolía, era su primera vez.

Cuando vio que ella disfrutaba decidió aumentar la velocidad. Deleitándose con la vista.

Ya no les importaba si le descubrieran, eran solo ellos dos.

Break Alzo a Sharon quedando el sentado en la cama con su señorita, la cual enrosco sus piernas en el torso de su amado.

Llegaron al climax.

Quedaron exhaustos, el abrazo a Sharon la cual ya se había dormido. Acomodándose para dormir.

-Sharon, no importa si no es correcto lo que hicimos, te amo y no me separare de ti-Dijo Break y le dio un corto beso, y cayendo dormido al poco tiempo.

FIN

(:


End file.
